Reaching From Beyond The Grave
by Quicquidlibet
Summary: Co-written with BluJai. Fred is dead and George recieves a mysterious letter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Jessica. I'm co-writing this with Jessie (BluJai). She writes George's parts and I write Fred's. We don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>GEORGIE!<em>  
><em>Guess what? I'm dead!<em>  
><em>It's weird being dead. Really really weird.<em>  
><em>So, how's life down in the... Er... Living world? I hear it's better than before I died.<em>  
><em>...Merlin's pants, that's a strange sentence.<em>  
><em>Anyway, you're probably really confused right now.<em>  
><em>Or you think this is some sort of cruel joke or something. But listen to me, it's NOT.<em>  
><em>When I died I went to this... Place... I'm not quite sure if it's Heaven... Anyway, in this place, we look like we did in the highlight of our life, or whatever. (I look seventeen, in case you were wondering) I met this old dude who looked about ten years old and he told me about an old forgotten ritual.<em>  
><em>It's a ritual made specifically for bringing someone back to life and it can only be used by twins.<em>  
><em>So, you wanna do the ritual?<em>  
><em>Also, all you gotta do to write back is put the letter you write on my grave. I'll get it.<em>  
><em>From Freddie<em>  
><em>Ps. Snape looks like a nine year old. Funny, isn't it?<em>

* * *

><p>Fred signed the letter and turned to the ten year old next to him. Well, actually, the ten year old who was actually over three hundred years old, but who really cared?<br>"Finished?" the boy/old man, Andrew, asked.  
>"Yup. So, how are we gonna get it to him?" Fred asked.<br>Andrew waved his hand in dismissal. "Just picture it where you want it to go and it'll be there," he explained.  
>Fred nodded and the letter ended up on George's pillow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

George sighed as he closed the door of what used to be their room. This was the third time Mrs. Weasley had teared up just by looking at him. The rest of the time she avoided making eye contact with him at all costs. After that he had left dinner not being able to ignore the fact that the chair beside him was empty, that Mrs. Weasley was afraid to even look at him, and that there was a total silence that has fallen over the Burrow.

He threw himself onto his bed on his back. I felt and heard a strange crinkling beneath his head, on his pillow. He reached beneath his head and pulled out what seemed to be a wrinkled letter. When he saw the name written for the return address he almost fainted from shock. He ripped open the letter with a hope for the impossible.

When he finished reading it logic kicked in, but as he would guiltily admit he almost fell into this cruel, cruel joke.

"Who did this? This is not funny!" he firmly told the air though his voice was shaking and breaking. He felt a rush of rage at the thought of someone laughing at his expense. He picked up a piece of parchment and quill as he began furiously and rudely writing a return letter to the merciless prankster.

* * *

><p><em>Dear "Fred";<em>  
><em>This might be your idea of a funny joke, but you absolutely are the most pathetic thing I have met if you think of this as even remotely funny. Even if you are Fred it is impossible to bring back the dead. Even Dumbledore couldn't do it and if you know what is good for you don't even think about sending a letter like this to my family, especially Mum or me ever again.<em>  
><em>Not-so-sincerely,<em>  
><em>George<em>  
><em> P.S. Don't think you've succeeded in tricking me, but by the slim chance that you are Fred I can only ask you to prove it. Tell me something only Fred would know.<em>

* * *

><p>George apparated to the cemetery where Fred's grave is and gently placed the letter on the raised podium. He held back tears as he walked away beginning to think himself ridiculous for even responding, but couldn't bring himself to rip up the letter by the small chance it might really be Fred.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Fred lay in his new room, staring at the ceiling. New arrivals to the world of the dead were given a room in the dorms until they found a way to make a 'living' (or 'afterliving' as many called it) in their new world. His room was plain white with standard boring furniture and no window. He was bored.

"Have you gotten a reply?" Andrew stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doorframe.

"No," Fred huffed. It had only been a few hours in the living world, but time in the dead world went faster. It had been a week for the dead Weasley.

"Mail should be here soon," the younger (older?) boy replied. "My brother's one of the collectors, I told him to check your grave when he got the chance."

Letter collectors were the dead who were given permission to walk the earth unseen and gather up all letters written to the dead. It was the profession that Fred planned to go into if his twin didn't respond.

"Mail!" Fred shot up and out of his bed at the mail call, heading to the main lobby.

He ripped the letter open with eager anticipation, his mood declining as he read.

* * *

><p><em>Dear George,<em>  
><em>Didn't I specifically say this isn't a joke? Honestly! It's me!<em>  
><em>I don't find this funny, did you think I would? I'm dead George. DEAD. I'm not even supposed to write to you. It's against the law or something. (Snape told me all the laws. Why he thought I'd listen, I have no clue.)<em>  
><em>As I said before, it's a forgotten ritual. Since magical twins are rare and the ritual is only for twins, it faded away. It's the only way to bring back the dead, because the requirements are that the participants have to be twins, one alive one dead, they have to be a witch or wizard, and they can't have any evil intent. The ritual was created because wizard twins are magically bonded to each other. You know that feeling we always got when we were separated? That comes from being magical twins.<em>  
><em>Bored,<em>  
><em>Fred<em>  
><em>Ps. Prove it, you say? Something only I know? In the very first detention McGonagall ever gave us you accidentally called her 'Mummy' because her yelling was as scary as Mum's.<em>


	4. Chapter 4

George opened his eyes and squinted as the rays of the morning sun hit him. He groaned as he saw the muggle clock read 8:00. He knew any minute now Mrs. Weasley would send someone up here to wake him up.  
>George felt as if he just fell asleep which is true since he had been having nightmares about the final battle, but they always ended abruptly with Fred calling out to him, telling him that he isn't gone yet. Always in his nightmares his hopes would rise at the chance that Fred was coming back and that he would soon take his place beside him in their lives, but whenever he woke up he would look over at Fred's bed only to find it empty, cold, and un-used.<br>When he woke up a little more he heard that crinkling of parchment beneath his head again. He immediately sat up and felt anger bubbling up in his chest.  
>"How dare that punk respond to his mail!" he angrily thought as he ripped open the envelope. His eyes quickly skimmed over the letter. As he read on his anger dissolved and was replaced by a hope and happiness he hadn't felt since Fred's passing.<br>George scrambled out of his bed nearly tripping over his own feet as his blanket tangled around his ankles as he tried to reach his desk.

* * *

><p><em> Fred, oh Fred!<em>  
><em> It really is you! I'm so sorry for being so rude. I didn't realize. I…. We….Fred I still can't believe it. I'm still pinching myself to make sure it's not one of those nightmares again.<em>  
><em> Oh, Fred. Tell me how this ritual works. We have to bring you back. Mum can't even look at me now and for once the Burrow is absolutely silent. Nobody is the same here without you.<em>  
><em> I have to apologize for one thing though after you passed I stopped the joke shop. I just couldn't handle it. I swear I wasn't going to close down for good just maybe a few months. I have to tell you I felt so guilty knowing if I were the one who passed you would have been able to stand it.<em>  
><em> I don't think we should tell the family yet. I mean one thing Mum and Ginny would probably slap me for playing a cruel joke and if anybody did believe me and it didn't work they would be crushed all over again.<em>  
><em> Your, now grinning like a maniac, twin,<em>  
><em> George.<em>  
><em>P.S. Ol' Minnie got so pissed after that, but I think Mum is scarier, because Minnie does not have permission to inflict physical harm while Mum does. Why do you keep on talking to Snape. It's not natural.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Fred groaned and stretched as he woke up. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he waved to Remus and Tonks as he walked down to the main lobby to wait for the mail. He looked up at the clock as he sat down in the half empty room.  
>He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Since when did he wake up at six in the morning? Tiredly, he decided to just sleep in the chair, too lazy to head back to his room.<br>"Mail!" The call woke him from his slumber an hour later. Jolting awake in a startled motion, he relaxed after a few seconds. His reflexes were still on red alert, mainly because of the war he was just in.  
>Sighing, he waited patiently for his name to be called.<p>

* * *

><p><em>George,<em>  
><em>You don't have to apologize, I completely understand. Although, I am confused about one thing... You have nightmares about me coming back?<em>  
><em>Ah, life at the Burrow must suck. As for the ritual, before I go on, I have to ask. How long have I been dead? I know this is probably a strange question but time moves differently here in the dead world than it does down by you. Because the ritual can't be done if I've been dead for over a month and you need to be able to gather materials.<em>  
><em>I completely understand about the shop, I would've done the same. I don't think I would've been able to open it up ever again, actually.<em>  
><em>I get your logic on this. I totally get it. I wouldn't want to get their hopes up. Also, if it doesn't work, I'll still write to you, so be prepared to have to put up with me for the rest of your life, either one way or the other!<em>  
><em>Oh! Before I forget, Sirius says hi.<em>  
><em>Smiling like a nutter,<em>  
><em>Fred<em>  
><em>Ps. I miss Minnie, strange as that sounds. I miss her yelling, because even with the yelling, I could tell that she was proud of us for creating such complicated pranks. And the reason I keep talking to Snape is because he has the room across from mine. (Newly dead people stay in the dorms until they move out.) I see him at least once a day.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

George walked down the familiar cobblestone path of Diagon Alley. He reached into his right coat pocket and began fingering the single gold key that brought back so many memories. He avoided the throng of people on the street the best he could and ignored the joy that coursed through the very air of Diagon Alley. He had one mission in mind, one place he needed to be and couldn't afford to be distracted.  
>He finally reached his destination, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Even if it had only been a few days since it was closed George felt as if it looked completely abandoned with the vibrant lights turn off, the joyful sighs taken down, and the "Closed until Further Notice" sign being the only thing in the display windows. It kind of stood out being the only really dull looking store in Diagon Alley.<br>George slipped the small key into the key hole and turned it. He heard a small click and pushed the door open. All of their products were taken off of the shelves and put into the storage room in the back. The floors where in desperate need of being dusted and George had a feeling it was going to take a lot of work to get this place up and running again, to get his life up and running again.  
>"Might as well start by hiring extra help, first," George thought, since with Fred gone and the fact that he was going to be spending a lot of time helping Fred. He jogged up the stairs that led from their store to their labhome upstairs to start by sending letters asking people they knew for help.  
>When he reached his bedroom he saw a letter lying on his pillow. He immediately ran towards the bed to snatch up the letter. He brought it to his desk to read. He felt more and more excited knowing that there really was a way to bring Fred back and that he wasn't angry at him for his mistake of temporarily shutting the joke shop. That is why he came back here to correct his mistake of ever closing the joke shop at all by re-opening it. With a new determination he began responding.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Freddie!<em>  
><em> Guess what? Today I paid a visit to Diagon Alley to begin my mission of re-opening the joke shop, so who do you think is worthy of working at our finely tuned establishment for all things mischievous.<em>  
><em> I'd rather not discuss my nightmares, but it isn't you coming back. It's always you saying you're not gone yet or something like that and I get so excited only to have my hopes crushed every time when I wake up.<em>  
><em> Yeah, the Burrow seriously sucks right now. Everyone is so depressed, Charlie isn't openly obsessing over dragons, Percy has stopped being a prat, Ron has stopped being so much of an idiot, and Hermione has stopped reading every minute of the day. It's so unnatural and strange.<em>  
><em> You've been dead about three days, exactly three days nine hours and twenty-seven minutes. Is that enough time? And what exactly do you need.<em>  
><em> I am so glad you aren't angry that I stopped the shop and strangely flattered that you think I'm the stronger twin. I guess everyone has their opinions. I am really curious who seems like the stronger twin to other people. I'll have to ask some people of their thoughts.<em>  
><em> So this will be our secret? Got it.<em>  
><em> I've put up with you for nineteen years and I am ready for ninety more.<em>  
><em> Tell Sirius I said hi, too. Oh, and ask him why he didn't write to Harry I think that would have stopped Harry from blaming that on himself.<em>  
><em> The one and only,<em>  
><em> Georgie Weaselie.<em>  
><em>P.S. I miss Minnie and I have to say that if she appreciated our spell work so much to spend the energy yelling at us why not throw in a compliment. Honestly!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

"Fred!" Sirius shouted. The redhead whipped around in surprise, accidentally dropping the letters he was delivering to people too busy to attend mail call.  
>"Sirius!" he laughed. "I thought you said I wouldn't see you until Friday."<br>"I lied," the older wizard replied, crouching down to help gather up the letters. "What are you up to?"  
>"I'm helping out the mail collectors. I'm passing these out to the people who didn't come to mail call," Fred explained, squatting down to help as well.<br>"Sounds boring. Hey, this one has your name on it," Sirius remarked, handing a letter to Fred. He ripped it open in eager anticipation.

* * *

><p><em>Georgie!<em>  
><em>Good job! I'm proud of you! I'd hug you, but I'm kinda not able to. How about Lee? Harry? It has to be people we can trust not to steal our secrets.<em>  
><em>Oh, those nightmares sound like crap. Although, with this ritual they might actually be the truth. Every night I have nightmares too. I dream that I died and that I'm staying in a dorm with Snape across the hall. And then I wake up and it turns out it wasn't a dream. It's actually happening! Ha, I'm just kidding. I don't dream at all. But let's hope this ritual works so we can get rid of your nightmares.<em>  
><em>Ah, the Burrow sounds... I can't even describe it. But I don't want to be there right now. They need to snap out of their funk and get on with life.<em>  
><em>Really? I've only been dead that long? Seems like longer... As for the ritual, you'll need the wand that killed me, the chemicals in the human body, and the un-cooked ingredients for the Draught of the Living Death (ironic, I know).<em>  
><em>I have a feeling that everybody would either agree with me that you're stronger or change the subject.<em>  
><em>It's not like it's our first secret, right?<em>  
><em>Ha! You better be! The second I get back I'm giving you a massive hug, got it? Then Mum and the others. Although, that might freak them out a bit...<em>  
><em>Remember how I said that writing to you is technically illegal? Yeah, it's so illegal that not many people know you can even do it, let alone the fact that you're not supposed to. Everyone thinks that mail is a one way thing. I've been trying to get Sirius, Remus, and Harry's parents to write to him. They're worried that he'll be mad that it took them this long to write.<em>  
><em>Your look alike,<em>  
><em>Freddie Weaselie<em>  
><em>Ps. Exactly! I think she was probably worried that would just encourage us. It would've.<em>


	8. Chapter 8

George flopped down from fatigue on the couch in their living room. He had spent the entire morning cleaning and restocking the shelves of the joke shop. Still he was only half done with the process. He guessed it didn't really help that when he had first came back after the war he had lost his temper and actually damaged most of the merchandise. So between dusting the shelves and the throwing away the broken products it had taken up all of the morning. The night before had been very restless for him, because he was up half of the time anticipating Fred's response.  
>His eyelids began to flutter close as attempted to fight off the fatigue and boredom. The entire flat was at a dead silence and George's tired conscience seemed to not let his senses rest. His ears began to pick up every sound out of the dead silence that filled the place. The ticking of wall clock was suddenly not unlike to sounds of a elephant stomping and a sudden flutter of parchment beside him sounded like the frantic beating wings of a hundred chickens.<br>Even in his almost dead state of tiredness he managed to force himself into a sitting position and snatch it off the arm of the couch. His eyes widened as he looked at the very thing that he had waited for all night.

* * *

><p><em> Fred!<em>  
><em> Okay, I get that we had a whole thing going with the nicknames, but I was up all night waiting for this letter and I am too freaking tired to try and come up with one. I pass this round.<em>  
><em> Air hug through different dimensions! Awesome! So it has been decided. I will send them a letter right away. Well, after I clean out the shop more. Might have damaged some of the products.<em>  
><em> Your nightmares came true that just makes it even creepier.<em>  
><em> My point exactly, they are all depressed and mope everywhere they go. I do hope they get on with their lives soon. So do you wanna know what is happening in the living world? Not very interesting but. Believe it would be less boring than the dead.<em>  
><em> Yup, you've only been dead that long feels like longer to me too. Ok, what are the chemicals of the human body anyway? Who killed you anyway? And what am I supposed to do with them after I find them?<em>  
><em> Sorry my twin but you would be very wrong on this subject.<em>  
><em> We have so many they are filled with cobwebs from lack of tell.<em>  
><em> They would be frozen with shock while you sat at the dinner table and asked them casually, "What's for lunch?" Mum would completely freak out on you.<em>  
><em> I'll try to convince him to write to them then. I think I am capable of doing so. It'll just involve a few lies.<em>  
><em> Your almost dead from exhaustion twin,<em>  
><em> George.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Fred was hiding. He was hiding and he was not ashamed to admit it. Why was he hiding? Because his deceased uncles, Gideon and Fabian Prewitt, had decided to call a prank war against him. Which would have been fine if they hadn't teamed up with the Marauders. So he was hiding for his safety.  
>"Weasley, what are you doing?" Fred looked up from his sitting position to see the nine year old version of his potions teacher standing in the doorway across from him. Snape looked annoyed, which was usual for him.<br>"Go away Snape. You're not my professor anymore, I don't have to answer to you," Fred snapped irritably.  
>"No, I'm not. But I'm still the one who told you the laws. I guess I really shouldn't be surprised to see you break them," Snape drawled. Fred looked up in confusion.<br>"I'm breaking a law? I didn't realize that it was illegal to hide from five pranksters," Fred replied, still confused. Snape paused for a second, then figured out who would most likely be pranking the redhead.  
>"I'm talking about your letters. Your twin?" Snape held the opened letter up to show him.<br>"You opened it?" Fred snatched the letter away, eyes wide in shock. "That's an invasion of privacy, I'm surprised you had it in you."  
>Snape rolled his eyes. "I could turn you in, but I won't. Would you like to know why?"<br>Fred grinned. "Because me and George are secretly your favorite students of all time?"  
>"No," Snape glared. "It's because I know you'll just find a way around it."<br>"But of course," Fred replied with a grin.

* * *

><p><em>George!<em>  
><em>I pass as well because I'm too tired from running from all the pranks (It seems that every prankster here has decided to team up against me).<em>  
><em>Damaged products? What the heck have I missed?<em>  
><em>Haha, that does sound creepy.<em>  
><em>Oh, being dead isn't exactly boring, but you're right, the living world is sure to be more interesting. What's happening?<em>  
><em>And it's literally been longer for me than it has for you. Time moves much faster in the dead world.<em>  
><em>I'm pretty sure that Rookwood killed me. As for the chemicals, you'll need water, carbon, ammonia, lime, phosphorus, salt, saltpeter, fluorine, iron, and silicon. You have to put all these chemicals in a cauldron with the uncooked ingredients of the Draught of Living Death, use Rookwood's wand, and say 'reditum meum dimidia'.<em>  
><em>I'm wrong? And just how do you know this?<em>  
><em>We have so many we could open a museum full of them.<em>  
><em>Ron would call me a Death Eater or something. Ginny would hex him first and then hex me and quite possibly you.<em>  
><em>What did you tell Harry? Because his letters are what saved me from their pranks (they're insane. They've don't have to hold back now that we're dead). The second they got his letters they dropped everything to read them.<em>  
><em>Also, please don't die from exhaustion or anything else. We don't need Mum mourning both of us.<em>  
><em>Your exhausted dead twin,<em>  
><em>Fred<em>


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, so your change will be nine knuts and eleven sickles," Angelina said as she gave their last customer his change and ushered the little nine year-old out the door. The kid muttered his thanks as he ran out the door. It had been the first day that the joke shop had reopened and the people had rushed in almost instantly. George was absolutely elated that so many people were still interested in their ever growing store.  
>"George, is it too early in the job to start complaining about being tired and you needing to pay me more for this?" Lee asked from his languid position on the chair near the back.<br>"Yes, because I am not giving you a raise anytime soon," George joked as he flipped the sign on the door to closed.  
>"Harry, did you hear that! Our employer is taking advantage of our honest attempts at earning a living," Lee called out to Harry and got nothing but ridiculing laughter in response.<br>"Lee I am pretty sure I'm not taking advantage of you and I highly doubt that your attempts are anywhere near innocent," George replied as he sat on the chair behind the cashier and soon they started their useless bantering hadn't been heard since the Final Battle.  
>"George there's a letter addressed to you that I put in the counter drawer. I found it on the cashier earlier today," Angelina said as she helped Harry sweep up. George ran to the counter and pulled put the letter. Seeing that it was from Fred he quickly stuffed it into his jacket pocket.<br>"So whose the letter from? Your secret girlfriend?" Lee teased after seeing how fast George had hid the letter.  
>"Oh, bugger off," George mumbled.<br>"George I'm going to go now. Andromeda wanted me to take care of Teddy for the week and she wants me to pick him up today," Harry said as he picked his coat up off the chair.  
>"Yeah. I have to run too George. I'll be at the shop same time tomorrow," Angelina said as she leaned the broom she was sweeping with against the wall. Lee got out of his chair as he mutter some similar excuse of having to go somewhere.<br>George waved to them as they all headed out of the shop. He checked to make sure he they were Leaving before ripping the letter open.

* * *

><p><em> Fredrick,<em>  
><em> Let me guess; our dead uncles and the Marauders.<em>  
><em> I might have let my temper get a hold of me and you know thrown some of them.<em>  
><em> Well, let's see. I just opened up yesterday and hired Lee, Harry, and let's see who am I forgetting... Oh, yeah Angelina, your old girlfriend. The people rushed in immediately. Oh, mum is getting better. She can actually look at me now. Charlie has gone back to Romania to care for his dragons. Ron went with him to see if he could get over the war better if he were in a different environment or I would have at least tried to hire him. Percy is beating himself up about your death which I will put a stop to eventually. I thin of this as revenge for when he was the world's biggest prat. That is pretty much it. Everybody is pretty mopey though.<em>  
><em> Hmmmm... Interesting how long is a day here for you there.<em>  
><em> He is pending t go into Azakaban so I'll need to get to his wand before they snap it. Where would I get those like one of those muggle labiteries Hermione talked about. I will start on the rest immediately tomorrow. What would I do with the potion though once I'm done?<em>  
><em> Whatever, please just drop it. I don't really want to think about something like that.<em>  
><em> Then charge the ticket for a million galleons!<em>  
><em> I shudder at the thought of Ginny Boogey Bat Hex. Though I doubt she would only hex you once.<em>  
><em> I just told him that it would make him feel better if he did it. I told I knew they won't respond and I wrote to you only once to make myself feel better. It was more like a half-truth than a lie.<em>  
><em> I'll try my best but as I am writing this I think I see a light... Wait never mind I just forgot to turn off the muggle lamp in my room.<em>  
><em> Your no longer exhausted live twin,<em>  
><em> George(this is my full name so yeah).<em>


	11. Chapter 11

"I am... Confused," Fred stated. Andrew, the young/old man grinned.  
>"Of course you are. Would you like me to explain it again?" he asked. Fred nodded slowly. "Okay. You can only use this ritual once, got it?" Fred nodded. "Okay. Once you use this, your bond with your twin will be stronger. Got it?" Fred shook his head and Andrew sighed. "You'll constantly feel his presence in your mind, but you won't be able to read each other's mind without permission. Basically, you'll know when he's hurt or something when he's not in the room, but nothing more. Got it?" Fred nodded. "Okay. That's all."<br>Fred sat in his room extremely confused still before remembering the whole reason that Andrew had even been in his room in the first place: George's latest letter.

* * *

><p><em>Gred,<em>  
><em>Right on the mark, Brother-Of-Mine.<em>  
><em>Oh Georgie, you and your temper... As long as you didn't hurt yourself, it's fine.<em>  
><em>Angie? I miss her... How is she?<em>  
><em>Well, I'm glad that everyone's coping. I'd hate to be the reason that everyone is miserable or something. That'd be terrible, especially since a prankster's job is to make people happy!<em>  
><em>A day for you is about roughly two weeks for me. It's really confusing.<em>  
><em>Good luck getting the wand, and yeah that's where you'll find the chemicals. When you have everything, you have to pour the potion on my grave and then say the spell. Then I get to climb out of my grave! Fun!<em>  
><em>Alrighty, I can do that.<em>  
><em>Two million! Our secrets are worth so much more!<em>  
><em>I'm so terrified of that thought right now, I'm about to pee my pants. But I won't because I'm not a wimp.<em>  
><em>Well, that's nice. Has he gotten their letters yet? I bet he'll be surprised that they actually can respond!<em>  
><em>Haha! Good one!<em>  
><em>Your energetic clone,<em>  
><em>Forge<em>


	12. Chapter 12

George's eyes scanned the shelves for the herbs he needed. His brow furrowed as he attempted to think back on Snape's potion lessons for assistance yet all he could come up with was Snape yelling and punishing him for breathing. He would ask the shopowner for help but frankly he just creeped him out. He sighed and massaged his temples as he tried to think of the ingredients of the Draught of the Living Dead.  
>"George, is that you?" a voice jerked him out of his revere. He looked up to see no other than Luna in all her bottle cork necklace glory.<br>"Hey, Luna what brings you here?" George asked turning away from the shelves to the slightly crazy girl next to him.  
>"I am looking for the wings of a female Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle. I heard that it keeps the Nargles away. I'm afraid a few may have found a home in the bushes in my garden," Luna responded looking at the many shelves.<br>George chuckled at her response. He couldn't have expected an reasonable answer from her, yet she was in Ravenclaw. She must remember some of Snape's lessons.  
>"Luna, what exactly are the ingredients of the Drought of the Living Dead?" George asked sheepishly. Luna looked up at him as if surprised he would ask her something that required logic, knowing fully how people thought of her, and even if for just a moment the dreamy look in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by one of hardened logic not unlike Hermione's.<br>"Well, you will need asphodel in an infusion of wormwood, valerian roots and sopophorous beans. Didn't Snape teach this already in sixth year?" she answered returning to her dreamy state at the end.  
>"Yeah, I happened to have learned nearly nothing from him being in Gryffindor," George responded.<br>"Oh yes, I do remember he hated Gryffindors. Well I must be on my way now George it appears that they have run out of what I need. I do hope the Nargles do not come into my house," Luna said.  
>"Bye Luna," George said chuckling as he watched Luna leave still fretting about her Nargle problem. When he turned back to the shelves to get what he needed he found none other than a letter from Fred.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Forge,<em>  
><em> Oh, I feel so bad for you. You know you might have stood more of a chance if your partner-in-crime brother were with you. Just so there's no confusion that's me!<em>  
><em> Nope, just a nasty paper cut.<em>  
><em> She's okay. I think sometimes being in the shop makes her sad but I think she's happy that she can keep your memory going by helping keep the shop going.<em>  
><em> I thought a prankster's job was to keep teachers miserable, parents fretting, and their victims trembling. Then make to general audience laughing.<em>  
><em> Wow, you must be very bored. When, you know, your not running for your life.<em>  
><em> I have all the herbs. Luna helped me remember the ingredients because we barely learned anything from Snape and she is surprisingly smart...<em>  
><em> I declare three million per hint to an actual secret.<em>  
><em> Can the dead even pee?<em>  
><em> Well I am going to assume no since he hasn't freaked out yet and screaming about going insane.<em>  
><em> Your hyperactive double-ganger,<em>  
><em> Gred.<em>


End file.
